


Run

by VaultHuntress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, Post-Winter Soldier, The Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is a dumb little kinda songfic? Bucky is slowly getting back to himself after getting some of his memories back. He discovers karaoke and finds it to be therapeutic. So he signs up for a contest of sorts. And well....you’ll see.<br/>Song is Run by Sugarland and Matt Nathanson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> Warnings: None that I can think of?

“Where you going, Buck?” Steve asked his friend as he saw him slip on his leather jacket and begin walking through to leave the tower.   
Bucky gave an incoherent grunt before looking at Steve and replying, “Out. Back later.”  
Steve frowned, but said nothing else as he watched his friend leave. He was curious, but knew pushing it could cause Bucky to close off again; he’d been doing so well lately, Steve couldn’t risk that. 

Y/N smiled as she took one last look at her appearance. Cute blouse, black skinny jeans, boots and hair and make up done to perfection. She wanted to look extra good today; she was in this contest to win, and she wanted to make an impression on the crowd. And maybe on the cute guy she saw at the bar she usually attended. With a nod to herself, she grabbed her purse and phone and left, thinking about her songs for the night-she had to pick six. Two for the first round, two for the hopefully second, and two for the hopefully third. The final song was a duet with the last two contestants; one the judges would pick. She was nervous, but she loved singing. And since no label had discovered her, she contented herself to karaoke nights in the bars with her friends. They’d convinced her to enter the contest, and since the grand prize was $100 and tickets to a Yankees game. Y/N couldn’t exactly pass that up; she loved baseball and could always use the extra cash. 

Bucky adjusted his hat as he entered the bar; it was already crowded, something with which he wasn’t thrilled, but also not surprised. The DJ grinned at him as he approached to put in his songs. He usually stuck to classic Sinatra and Crosby songs, but Sam had introduced him to Marvin Gaye as well, so he sometimes put those in as well. Tonight he did. He didn’t really care about winning, but this was normal karaoke night, so here he was. The only thing he was concerned about was if he made it to the final round; judges choice duet between the final two contestants. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink as he waited for the night to start, smiling slightly as he saw the woman with the angelic voice walk over to the DJ to put in her songs. 

Y/N glanced around the bar as she entered; it was packed! She bit her lip, smiling slightly as she caught the now familiar back of the mysterious stranger who was at karaoke like clockwork every week. She’d talk to him one day, but only after she had a few drinks in her to make her braver; she could face a crowd on stage but talking to this beautiful stranger? Nope. She walked around the bar to put in her songs before going to the table where her friends were seated. Shortly after, the DJ began the contest. 

“Alright folks! Welcome to The Spot! Time for a little friendly competition, eh?” the DJ began, to which most of the guest responded with loud cheering. “Alright, we got a lot of great singers tonight, and they’ve put in some great songs. Let’s go over the rules once more, okay?”   
Y/N tuned out the DJ here and looked around the room once more before leaning over to her friend to announce she’s be right back; she needed a drink. She didn’t pay much attention to where she ended at the bar, but quickly ordered a vodka with Red Bull (she needed the energy) before noticing where she was standing. 

Bucky looked up at the woman next to him who’d just ordered her drink. He gave her a nod when their eyes met and she smiled at him before accepting her drink from the bartender. “My name’s James,” the words fell out of his mouth before he could think; he blamed this on the beer in front of him even though he knew good and well it did nothing to him.   
She took his offered hand, “Yeah, I’ve seen you in here before. You’re really good. My name’s Y/N.” She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and took a sip of her drink as soon as the handshake ended.   
The man in the seat beside her smiled. “Thank you. You are as well.”  
She nodded a thanks and began to turn to leave. “I’m looking forward to your songs, James. I gotta get back to my friends now.” He bid her good luck before turning back to his beer, smiling to himself. 

“Now that you all understand the rules, let’s introduce our judges!” the DJ gestured to a table in front of the stage. “On the end there, we have last year’s winner, Alex Smith! In the middle, radio’s very own Trish Walker of Trish Talk!” the crowd cheered loudly for the blonde woman, something Bucky didn’t understand. “And last, but most definitely not least, we have Miss Angela Wright.” Y/N smiled as she sipped on her drink, leg bouncing under the table. “Alright, let’s begin!”

Y/N and Bucky each sat in their seats as they waited the first round for their turns. Finally, Bucky was up; the DJ calling him James. He was used to the murmurs about the man wearing the glove on his left hand as he passed by people to take the microphone and begin his first song-Accentuate the Positive by Bing Crosby. The only person he really paid attention to in the bar was Y/N. the woman herself was smiling watching him sing, thinking of one of her own songs. There was applause as Bucky finished the song and the DJ gave him a moment to take a sip of a water before starting the second song: Marvin Gaye’s Distant Lover. After more applause, he took his seat and the next contestant went up to the stage. 

Once Y/N was finally called up, she smiled out the crowd as she started with Hozier’s Someone New, a favorite of hers. As she finished the final notes of the song, applause began and she smiled before grabbing her water. The notes to the next song began and her eyes found those of Bucky. He couldn’t stop the grin from appearing on his face as The Andrew’s Sister’s Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy began to play. 

Round one finished and there was a slight break while the judges decided which contestants moved on and everyone was able to get more drinks. Y/N was working on another drink while talking with her friends, but her eyes kept drifting to the man at the bar, blushing when their eyes met occasionally. Bucky, on the other hand, was now determined to ask this woman to dinner the next chance he got. He wasn’t sure he believed in them, but if there ever was a sign screaming from the heavens that this was the girl for him, he was sure her last song was that sign. 

Finally the DJ left the judges and announced the people moving on to the next round; Bucky and Y/N being two of the contestants. There was more clapping from the audience and the first person of round two went up. Y/N danced in her seat to the songs, and clapped politely when the man finished his second song-Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. Bucky was called up next and sang two more Sinatra songs, one of them being his favorite-I’ll Be Seeing You. Y/N practically skipped to the stage when she was called up; all traces of nervousness gone, and sang her next two songs. The Pretty Reckless’s Only You, and (since her friend had been nagging her to sing it) Taylor Swift’s Style. 

Bucky and Y/N and one other contestant proceeded on to the next round. Y/N smiled over at Bucky, seated back in his place at the bar. He raised his glass slightly to her, a smile on his face. Though now he was nervous; if he moved on he’d have to do the duet with this beautiful woman (surely the judges would pick her). And what could they possibly choose?

Round three eliminated the other woman from the contest after Bucky sang one more Marvin Gaye song and surprisingly, a modern song that Clint had introduced him to-Saving Abel’s I’m Still Alive. Y/N started out with Redbone’s Come And Get Your Love, and finished the round with JoJo’s Save My Soul (Bucky had to stop himself from gaping at her when she sang that one). 

The two stood next to the DJ, as the judges deliberated on what duet the pair should sing. The judges had a list of possible songs, and Y/N watched excitedly as the woman sitting in the middle tapped a finger on the list, seeming to be excited about one particular song. Once they decided, they waved over the DJ, who gave them a thumbs up before returning to his place. “Alright folks our two regulars are going head to head, and singing a song picked by our judges together. James, Y/N. Are you ready?”  
Y/N smiled at the man next to her and simultaneously they nodded at the DJ before the man at the computer gestured for them to grab the microphones and began the music. The first notes started and they were vaguely familiar to Y/N, though not extremely. She wasn’t sure how well she’d do with this song, but she somehow felt alright about it while standing next to the tall brunet man called James. Bucky, however, didn’t know the song at all. But he was gonna give it his best; he was the first to sing in the duet. 

_“I wanna watch you undress  
I wanna watch you glow  
Let your hair down  
All around, cover us both  
You come in a wave  
We crash and we roll  
You surround me, pull me, drown me, swallow me whole.”_  
Y/N joined in at the chorus, and the crowd drowned out as the two sang together; somehow believing the words they sang.   
_“You turn, turn, turn, turning me on  
Like a slow fire burn    
Know that it's wrong   
Still I run, run, run, run right into you   
Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you.”_  
Y/N remembered the song a bit more when it was her voice, so she kept eye contact with Bucky, swaying to the music. Her heart pounded in her chest as she caught the look in his eyes.   
_“You pull me in close  
You buckle my knees   
I shake and I shiver just to feel you breathe   
You trace my lines  
 (You trace your lines)   
Stirring my soul   
Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode  (I watch you, I watch you).”_  
Bucky joined her again at the chorus, his heart fluttering in excitement. What was wrong with him? He just met the woman!  
 _“You turn, turn, turn, turning me on  
Like a slow fire burn    
Know that it's wrong   
Still I run, run, run, run right into you   
Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you.”_  
Bucky sang his next line, keeping eye contact with the beautiful woman beside him.   
_“I’m amazing when you’re beside me  
I am so much more.”_  
Y/N smiled back as she joined with her next line.   
_“And I feel your fingers  
Pound like thunder  
I am so much more.”_  
 _“So much more,”_ came Bucky at his next point. The pair sang the chorus two more times before finishing off the song to a roaring crowd. Y/N smiled hugely and reached over to hug Bucky, who was caught by surprise, but hugged her back quickly. Y/N made no comment to the cold she felt around her from his left arm that was covered by his red shirt sleeve, too caught up in the feeling of euphoria that came from singing with this man.   
“Alright,” the DJ spoke, quieting the crowd. “First of all, wow. Second, I don’t know about y’all, but I’m glad I’m not a judge. That’s a tough call to make tonight!” The audience cheered once more and Y/N and Bucky smiled at each other, he nodded once at her, silently telling her she had his vote. She shook her head once more and the DJ spoke again. “Alright you two, go on and get a drink. We’re gonna give the judges a minute to decide.”  
Y/N was about to walk to her table as they exited the stage when Bucky gently placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her for a moment. “Y/N?” he asked sounding slightly nervous. “Can I ask you a question?”  
Y/N smiled. “Sure, James. What is it?”  
He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away for a moment before meeting her eyes once more. “Would you like to get dinner with me tomorrow night?”  
She tilted her head, the smile not leaving her face. “Like a date?” she asked. At his sheepish nod, her smile grew. “Yes! Of course!”  
His relieved smile came before he spoke once more. “And er, you can call me Bucky, if you’d like.”  
“Bucky?” her smile was now confused.   
He nodded. “It’s what my friends all call me.”  
She nodded and replied. “Which do you prefer?”  
The man paused, stumped. “I like both, I think.” He then smirked slightly, a light blush gracing his cheeks. “But I like how James sounds from your mouth.”  
Y/N stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. “James it is. I’ll meet you at the bar after they decide to give you that prize. I need to get my water.”  
The man nodded. “You mean give _you_ the prize. But I will see you in a bit.”

Shortly after the two were in their respective seats, sipping on their drinks, the DJ and judges were up on stage, a mic in the hands of Trish Walker. The DJ spoke into his own mic as the crowd was still chatting among themselves. “Alright, folks. Settle down. We got a winner to announce. And announcing it for us is the lovely as ever, Trish Walker!”  
The crowd cheered and Trish waved before speaking. “Wow. This really was a tough decision. We went back and forth so many times. We factored in not only voice or how well they knew the song, but also stage presence. And since they did what any good singers would do in a duet like the one we chose, and sang to each other as much as to the audience, it made it even harder to choose. So we’re breaking the rules,” the woman shrugged with a smirk. “We’re naming them both the winners! Get on up here, you two!”  
Y/N and Bucky blinked in surprise before approaching the stage. Each got a $50 bill and one of the tickets. Bucky smiled at the woman next to him and leaned over to her. “Join me at the baseball game?”  
Y/N smiled hugely and nodded, but was stopped from answering as Trish began speaking again. “Would you lovely people mind singing us out on another song?”  
The pair looked at each other before Bucky nodded. “Y/N, pick a song.”  
Y/N smiled and leaned over to the DJ, a mischievous smile on her face. The DJ gave a thumbs up and the first notes started playing as Trish exited the stage, handing over her mic to Bucky, who’d been closest to her. Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainor began, and Bucky fought not to roll his eyes as he saw the song title.   
When they were finished singing, the crowd cheered once more and before the night ended, Y/N and Bucky exchanged phone numbers, excited for their date the next night, where Bucky admitted to being the Bucky she suspected he was. After all, if they were going to see more of each other, as he hoped, she’d eventually find out he was the former assassin best friend of Captain America.   
The two left the bar that night looking forward to many more duets to come.


End file.
